Tak vs Misango
This is a What-if? Death Battle Between Tak from Tak and the Power of Juju games against Misango from Nintendo ARMS. Description Its a battle between two powerful warriors from different tribes, can Tak of the Pupanunu tribe with his juju magic defeat the spirited warrior Misango with his set of ARMS and his little friend? Tak (Cue Pupanunu Village) In a land far away, the Pupanunu people lived in a quiet and peaceful era alongside there guardian protector the Moon Juju and the shaman of the Pupanunu village Jibolba, which she gave the title to. But not all appreciated the choice made for Tlaloc was a very jealous shaman he was not very nice or kind to others and wasn't a looker either. this drove Tlaloc to steal the moonstones at night the power source for the moon goddess. without there powers, she could not protect the people of the Pupanunu Village from Tlaloc who turned the residents into mindless, stupid sheep. But Tlaloc would not get away with this act so easily, for the Pupanunu Peoples prophecy tells of a mighty warrior who would save the Moon Juju and defeat Tlaloc, his name is Lok and well... ...and that's how you make a Pupanunu's People's pancake. with there "mighty warrior" crushed to death by a stampede of sheep, Jibolba had his shaman apprentice to find the objects needed to save the Moon Juju, Lok, and defeat Tlaloc and his name is Tak. (Line Tak- "Well ill do it.") (Line Jibolba- "Only a mighty warrior can do such a task.") (Line Tak- "We don't have a mighty warrior.") (Cue Wild One - Wakefield) Tak may look small and feeble, but don't be fooled thanks to Jibolba's training Tak can combat against many different foes, solve problems and perform incredible feets thanks to the tools of his trade. He usually carries classic weapons like a club or stick, but during his many adventures, he has acquired many weapons like the staff of the ancestors that allows Tak to make long jump's and use it as a blow dart, the Thwark is a special kind of weapon that its a stick with antlers that can cause major damage, he also carries a pair of bolas given to him by Mind Reader Juju which can grapple on obstacles to get around and trap enemies. This isn't the only weapons he carries in his person he also gains powerful juju weapons like the spirit rattle which grants him many juju powers at his disposal plus the dream shaker which is one half of the all-powerful Staff of Dreams. : Weapons *'Club' *'Thwark'- an antler tied to a stick, it is also his main weapon of choice. The Thwark is a basic weapon but still is powerful in Tak's hands. In the beginning, the Thwark can only Throw, but Tak does gain Juju Powers as he advances. *'Staff Of The Ancestors'- this weapon was given to him by the Mummy King in the Burial Grounds. Using it, Tak can jump higher, and reach otherwise inaccessible areas. The Staff also doubles as a blowgun. *'The Spirit Rattle'- a powerful magical weapon that belonged to the Head Shaman of the Tree Village, made out of turtle shells, and held together by rope. The end of the Rattle even spit out bits of Magic. Anyone who held the Rattle would be granted Juju Vision, which means they could see things normally invisible, Holders of the Spirit Rattle can also perform spells using Juju Powers, which were scattered throughout the lands. This would prove helpful for all who hold the Rattle. *'Dream Shaker'- a fairly powerful weapon that is actually half of the Staff of Dreams. *'Bolas'- these weapons were given to Tak by Mind-Reading Juju once Tak finds all three magic stones at Greenheart Forest. Bolas are used to binding enemies, grapple totems and enemies, remove an enemy's shield, and when powered with juju, attacks small enemies. *''' The Chicken Suit'''- gained it from Two-Headed Juju in Chicken Island. The user can expel exploding eggs and can fly for a brief moment in the air. *''' Juju Sword ?'- a bluish sword made of juju magic that can be used against foes. (It's unclear if it is a sword or an energy rod?) *'Amulet'''- An charm that increases his juju powers in full. (Cue Chicken Island) Misango (Cue Grand Prix Opening) ARMS, more then mere limbs can extend an unusual ability shrouded in mystery, and in the world of ARMS, it is unclear where it's origins lye in. could it be a mutation, genetics, or something out of this world but in each attempt to find the answers to this phenomenon ends in failure? However, for those who gained the ability of spring arms use them for the combat sport that is the worldwide spectacle named... ARMS!? (Cue ARMS Main Theme) ARMS is the Sporting Event that allows user's of the arms ability to compete and reach statues of fame and fortune (Cue Misango's Theme) Poll Who would you be rooting for? Tak Misango Who would win? Tak Misango Fight Result Winner Tak.jpg Winner Misango.jpg Trivia The connection between the two is that both have indigenous characteristics (from their hairstyles to their clothing), they are both champions of their own villages for Tak that's the Puapanunu village and Misango its the Misanga tribe. They both possess magical properties in battle from Tak's juju to Misango's spirit partner. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Shaggy Ragdoll Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn